


单身爸爸

by MANDAG



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, POV Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 09:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 离婚的中年omega去相亲，被奇怪的东西缠上了。





	单身爸爸

“爸爸。”埃迪给萝拉读完睡前故事后，萝拉抓着他的袖子，小姑娘一副欲言又止的样子。  
埃迪把童话书放在床头，温柔地捏着她的小手问道：“怎么了？”  
“妈妈什么时候从北极回来？”她问，浅色的眼睛眨巴着，努力地阻止着比较复杂的句子，“今天迪丽斯和我说她的妈妈一个月就从，就从波——士顿出差回来了。”  
“唔。”埃迪想了想，温柔地安慰道：“妈妈前几天不是给你打电话了吗？”他吻了吻萝拉的额头，说道：“等你再长大一点，妈妈就回来了。”

 

事实上是，四年前，埃迪性感的Alpha妻子在他怀孕的时候丢下他跑了。  
现在萝拉才四岁，现在他还能用玛丽的电话骗得过她，再过几年，她就不会相信“妈妈去了北极”这样的鬼话了。

 

他关了灯，并且合上房间的门，坐在茶几边想了很久，还是给他的好友玛丽打了电话。  
“上回你说的那个副编… …对，花边杂志的那个Beta，她还单身吗？我想是时候去相亲了… …”

 

埃迪第二天早上送了女儿去幼儿园，便开始打理自己。  
说实话，他已经不年轻了，平时忙着工作又要照顾孩子，根本没空折腾造型，他的头发一向乱糟糟的，往往穿着卫衣和破牛仔裤就出了门，今天抹了头发，穿了整齐的西装反而觉得不习惯。  
他和这位名叫多丽丝的女士约的时间是下午四点半，可他想给对方留下好点的印象，他的萝拉需要一个更完整的家庭，他也受够了单身生活，急切的心情让他三点便开着车匆匆赶向咖啡厅。  
第一次约会选择咖啡厅虽然平平无奇，却比较保险。他满意地巡视了一下咖啡厅的氛围，觉得是个好的约会场所。  
埃迪坐下来后便觉得浑身发热，他的发情期快到了，出门前特意在后颈上贴了片隔离贴，他也有准备药，这玩意儿吃多了总是不好的，只是为了以防万一。这回是关键时刻，在相亲对象面前汗流浃背和细小地伤害一下自己的身体中，埃迪选择了后者。他拿着自己的钱包进了卫生间，准备服药，他庆幸自己来得早，能让药效有足够的时间发挥。

厕所里没人，埃迪还是谨慎地选择了最靠里边的那个隔间。  
他从公文包里掏出了两个小药罐儿，一个是内服的，还有个是塞到他里边儿的，他犹豫了一会，打算生吃那个内服的小胶囊。  
埃文小心地将胶囊倒在手上，准备放到舌尖上时，他眼前一个黑影闪过，打落了他手上的胶囊。  
“别吃。”在他愣神的时候，一个低沉、并且不像人类的声音在他耳边说道。  
这让埃迪警觉而惊恐地站了起来，他不算胆小，但是这也太诡异了，巨大的黑色流质从他的手臂处像闪电一般扫落了他放在置屋台上的两个药罐，下一秒他后颈传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，他意识到自己的隔离贴被人撕掉了。他不自觉地伸手去护自己的后颈，可是只摸到了光滑的流质。

埃迪喘了两口气，满脑子想的都是他的萝拉，他觉得今天可能要死在这儿了，怎么办，他还没把女儿从幼儿园接回来。  
他耳边那个声音嗤笑了一声，然后说道：“你死不掉。我们来做个交易吧。”一个不知道是什么玩意儿的黑色龇牙咧嘴地探到他面前，埃迪这才意识到这个东西是盘在他身上的，人在极度的震惊和恐惧时一般无暇思考，埃迪的大脑一片空白，听着这个东西说话。  
“我饿了，而且想交配。我喜欢你的气味儿。你和我交配。我放你走，不吃人。”龇牙咧嘴的黑色东西说，好像在等埃迪回答，埃迪只是瞪着眼睛看他，脸色惨白，这黑色的东西显然把这当成了默认，满意地自我介绍道：“我是毒液… …埃迪，我们的交易达成了。”

 

他刚才穿的体体面面的，在咖啡厅等着相亲… …  
现在怎么变成这样了？  
埃迪空白的脑袋一时处理不过来，他唯一一件好西装被胡乱脱在厕所的地上，而他本人被挂在——没错，挂在厕所的墙壁上，大量的黑色流质缠在他的身上，他的阴茎也被包裹住不断摩擦，这个名叫毒液的… …液体寄生虫，正用舌头舔过他后颈上肿胀的腺体，这个毒液竟然还是个Alpha，引得埃迪的腺体又胀又痛，只能发出低低的哀叫声。  
黑色的流质滑腻地缠绕在他的阴茎上，他已经好久没有抚慰过那里了，这种情况下随便拨弄一下都是湿润的液体，不断地往下流，很快就被毒液给吞噬。  
“呜… …”埃迪可怜巴巴地叫唤，他脑子里飘过一大堆脏话，当家长当久了，脏话都骂不利索，他不想承认，可是他现在真的很爽，爽得头脑不清楚。

毒液读取了他脑中的想法，埃迪圆润的臀肉上缠着的流质变形成了人类阴茎的形状——而且尺寸极为惊人，埃迪的穴口已经有粘液滴滴答答地淌下来滴在那根东西上，那玩意儿在他粉嫩的洞口戳了两下，戳的那儿微微张开。刚刚捅进去，埃迪就忍不住高昂地尖叫起来，完全忘了这是个高雅的小资咖啡厅，也忘了自己不到一个小时就要和人相亲的事情，那玩意儿太大了，比他性感的波霸前任要大，比他自己偶尔得闲偷偷插进去的按摩棒要大，直接顶到最深处的腔口上，这让他浑身发抖。他被一进一出干得浑身潮红，饱满的胸部也在震颤，他的后穴不断地绞紧，可是那根东西却没有普通人类的不应期，一直持续不断地攻击着他深处温暖的巢穴，让他和一个被戳漏了的蜜桃似的，不断从前后流出丰沛的汁水。

埃迪能感到毒液的牙齿抵在他的后颈上，他感到极度地兴奋和恐惧，但是在此时此刻，这个小小的厕所隔间里，他希望这个信息素强大的Alpha能咬进他的腺体，占有他。  
他如愿了。皮肤被刺穿的尖锐疼痛让他脸色惨白，发不出声音，但是没一会儿，他就被卷入了更深的快感中，他能感到自己闭合许久的生殖腔张开一条缝隙，他夹紧了后穴里那玩意儿，恍恍惚惚想到萝拉说想要弟弟妹妹的事儿，这个东西和他有生殖隔离吗？他这样胡思乱想着，生殖腔被顶开的钝痛把他从胡思乱想中唤醒，毒液在他耳边疑惑地问：“弟弟妹妹… …幼崽？你的幼崽介意黑色的液体状弟弟妹妹吗？”

埃迪短暂地处理了一下这个信息，迟缓得做不出反应，毒液将伪造阴茎狠狠地插入他的生殖腔，绵密的快感让他大腿发颤，不知道是什么的液体涌入狭窄的生殖腔，把他射的肚子发胀。他缓慢地闭上眼睛，觉得很困，也很满足。

过度的高潮后，埃迪浑身发抖，赤裸地蜷缩在隔间的一角，他的手机亮个不停，皱巴巴湿乎乎的衬衫也不知道该怎么穿着相亲。毒液缠上他，这姿势就像两个人在拥抱。

他这相亲是糊了。  
也不知道萝拉接受不接受黑色寄生虫一样的妈妈。

 

END  
记得回lofter支持我！不许笑，只许夸！要听彩虹屁，还要红心和蓝手。

**Author's Note:**

> 别忘了回lof给我红心蓝手评论鸭！


End file.
